


套路 番外三 情人节（下）

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan





	套路 番外三 情人节（下）

训练后回家的路上，叶惺安静得可怕。  
叶惺越是沉默，顾连森越是心慌。  
事实证明，他的第六感都是准确的。  
刚进家门，顾连森还坐在玄关的台阶上换鞋，头发就被强硬地揪着，逼迫他抬头。  
带着浓厚雄性气息的半硬阳物抵在他的唇角，还企图往他嘴里钻。  
“张嘴。”  
叶惺的声音冷冰冰的。  
顾连森有点慌，忍耐着头上的不适，努力昂起头看他，却对上一双通红的眼。  
嫉妒、愤怒、占有欲，还有无尽的情欲。  
慌乱的心忽然开始砰砰乱跳，顾连森鬼迷心窍地张开嘴，把那根蓄势待发的性器含入了大半。  
粗长的家伙抵在敏感的喉头，激起了一阵阵干呕和窒息，顾连森却因为叶惺性感的低喘和头发骤然被揪紧带来的一阵阵刺痛感亢奋至极，更加卖力的吞吐着，未经触碰的下身竟把运动裤撑起了一个小帐篷。  
“是我好吃还是巧克力好吃？”  
头顶的声音不再冰冷，变成低沉的，克制的，却带着情欲的热度，让顾连森情不自禁地深深含入。  
“咳——”  
被顶到喉头，条件反射让他的眼泪都涌出来了，但口中被叶惺充满，让他在难受中升起了难以言喻的满足感。  
他正想低头再含深一点，却被揪住了头发，完全勃起的硬物也从他口中退出。  
顾连森抬起带着泪水的眼，打量了一会叶惺欲火焚身却强自克制的脸，终于读懂了对方沉默打断的意义。  
但他没有遂了叶惺的意。  
就如叶惺喜欢看他崩溃地哭泣那般，他也喜欢看叶惺失控的样子。  
顾连森慢慢伸出舌头，舔去嘴角溢出的唾液。  
叶惺的目光带着热度，随着他那截淡红的舌头，在他唇边转了一圈，最后回到了那张强硬的嘴中。  
“都不好吃。”  
顾连森不容置喙地评论道。  
下一秒，叶惺便如他所愿，瞪着通红的眼，再次揪起那头凌乱的卷毛，把自己深深送入了他的口中。  
“呜——”  
无视了他痛苦的悲鸣，叶惺灼热坚硬的性器在他的口中粗暴的进出着。  
顾连森的眼泪和唾液不受控制地流了出来，有几滴缓缓落下，滴在浅色的运动裤上，让那片高高耸起的湿痕更加的突出。  
顾连森能感觉到，叶惺那如同带刺的目光，也随着他的眼泪落在了他的裤子上。  
下一秒，那硬得发疼的部位被一脚踏住，不轻不重地踩了起来。  
“唔唔……”  
口中的巨物也涨得更大，撑得顾连森呼吸艰难。但更让他难堪的是，下身那敏感的部位在这种前所未有的粗暴对待下，竟是快要射了。  
顾连森面露哀求，求饶地伸手抓住叶惺的手，却被甩开，口中的巨物还猛地一挺，顶到了更深处。  
他只好无力地握住腿间的那只脚，却导致对方加重了力气。  
“呜呜——”  
顾连森眼前顿时一白，也分不清自己到底是在推开那只脚，还是在把它按向自己的胯间，就颤抖着射在了裤子里，浅色的裤裆慢慢浸湿了一大片。  
在他高潮的同时，紧缩的喉头榨得叶惺粗喘一声，迅速地把自己抽了出来，撸动几下，射了他一脸。  
顾连森猝不及防地被浇了一脸浓精，愣了好几秒，才从高潮后的失神中回过神，抬头欣赏了一会叶惺因为高潮的快感而眉头微蹙的模样，心头火热，神差鬼使地凑上去，舔了舔那还在缓缓流着精液的粗长性器，惹得叶惺又是一声粗喘。  
顾连森顶着叶惺火热的眼光，又伸舌舔了舔嘴角的白浊，才意犹未尽地说：  
“你好吃。”  
叶惺的呼吸顿住了。


End file.
